


你与我相似

by ToraohMK233



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | Sora no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraohMK233/pseuds/ToraohMK233
Summary: 对处于不同世界的有点相似的两个人的无脑拉郎。不要问我他们是谁，我不会说的。





	你与我相似

**Author's Note:**

> ※老物搬运，标题是随便新想的原来没设  
> ※对不起，还是人工雷  
> ※跨作品拉郎，绿色的X黑色的，OOC大大的有  
> ※不要深究主角到底是谁我怕被打虽然其中一个大概根本没迷妹（所以请原谅我全程都在使用代号）  
> ※剧情无聊没主题还又臭又长，人工雷要什么剧情主题和照顾读者心情  
> ※就是一篇垃圾  
> ※绝望了，对这个满大街都是姐控的世界绝望了（x

白花公主并不是个真正的公主。

他只是国王在一次狩猎中意外发现的一个浑身破烂的小孩。

那小孩颤抖地站起来，凌乱黑发下的琥珀色双眼直勾勾地盯着在狩猎众最中心的国王，那眼里分明含着恐惧和对幸福的渴求，于是国王动了恻隐之心把他带回了城堡。

不过也许，国王看中的其实是他一边颤抖一边无比镇静地偷偷伸向背后的双手。

……

在白花公主所在国家的邻国迪恩——不要计较为什么邻国有名字而本国没有——有一个大陆闻名的密探组织。该组织的情报掌握成功率高达百分之九十九，而且价格公道童叟无欺。组织的最高领导人据说和迪恩王家有直接关系。

虽然作为一个隐秘组织，在大陆闻名的那一刻就算输了。

……不过其实他们输在改不了旧时恶习，见到宝箱总要开一下。然后他们来过的情报就泄露了。

组织的王牌傻渣对此感到非常头疼。因此他向上级提交了报告，希望上面能对组织进行整改——虽然他获得了上一年度的开宝箱全勤奖。

——当然这是题外话。

……

白花公主的那位国王养父对密探组织非常感兴趣。

“对不起，小白花，又要麻烦你了，”他咬着手帕委屈地望着穿着雪白礼裙的白花公主，“其实我很难过，很不希望你脱下长裙。”

白花公主对自己的养父温柔一笑。他知道国王的感情没有半分虚假。国王平时是个温文尔雅颇得大体的人，可一旦扯上自己儿子的着装问题就似乎换上了另一个人格。

“请不要担心，父亲大人，”白花公主边打开衣橱边回头看着国王，“我定会不辱使命，您只需稍作等待。”

他没有被国王收养之前的记忆。因此，国王的期待对他来说就是全部。不管是女装也好，对邻国的刺探也好。

虽然心里空落落的，总觉得遗失了什么最重要的东西。

国王走后，他换上了平时工作时所穿的衣服，并仔细地围上了白色围巾。

……

傻渣坐在酒馆靠窗的位置上，点了一杯牛奶。

他姐姐叮嘱过他出任务的时候不能喝酒。而且他还未成年。

那杯牛奶在昏暗的灯光下依然白得刺眼，而比它更白的是他脖子上围着的围巾。

目标还没有出现。他百无聊赖地将玻璃杯举到唇边润了润喉，然后用自己琥珀色的眼睛四处张望。

……他突然希望目标暂时不要出现。

因为在不远处，他发现了另一个不得不注意的人物。

那是一个刚进门的客人，他应该和傻渣差不多大，一头黑色的短发在人群中格外显眼。他穿着精简的黑色衣服，腰间别着武器——似乎是双剑。

因为背光，傻渣并没有看清他的脸。但即使如此，也已经足够一个专业或者不专业的密探作出判断。

没在这一带见过的孩子。不像是新搬来的好市民。也不可能是单纯的旅人。不仅如此，看着装似乎是同行。危险程度五颗星。

傻渣屏住了呼吸。

这样的危险人物可比什么违法买卖珍稀禽类的堕落贵族要值得调查。不如说现在哪有心情调查什么堕落贵族。

思索了不到一秒，傻渣决定改变盯梢对象。

……

那孩子似乎并没有坐下喝酒的打算。他只是走到吧台跟老板聊了会天，然后就径直走出了门。

聊天内容是迪恩护城河的沿途观光路线。

傻渣不动声色地跟了出去。

……

前面的人果然在护城河边放慢了脚步，开始像个普通观光客一样走走停停。

真是明显，傻渣心想，一般谁会去还在使用中的护城河周边观光啊。

猎物上钩了。傻渣的嘴角不由得翘了起来。

他隐藏著气息，跟在后面拐进了一条小巷。

可巷子里空无一人。傻渣刚暗暗叫了句“不好”，就感觉到有利刃从后面架在了他的脖子上。

正确地说，是架在他脖子旁用来格挡的匕首上了。来自对方的威胁被及时化解。

不仅如此，傻渣的匕首还非常巧妙地转了一下角度，随时可以一击脱离并给予对方伤害。

势均力敌？不对。刚才在酒馆里所看见的情形……对方用的是双剑！

无法确定另一把剑的位置，傻渣不敢轻举妄动。于是他维持着持匕首的姿势，试着向对方套话。

“你是什么人？”

“这应该是我的台词吧。为什么要跟踪一个普通观光客？”

“热爱发臭的护城河的，普通观光客吗？”

“……”

对方突然沉默了。看样子似乎是动摇了。想来他也没有意料到护城河都是臭味熏天的。看来他的国家不是没有护城河就是文明程度跟迪恩完全不是一个体系虽然很匪夷所思但是现在有空隙！

傻渣看准时机对着背后把匕首扔了出去。同时一个后空翻，与对方拉开距离并抽出备用匕首摆出迎战态势。

然后他第一次看清楚了对方。

白色的围巾。精简的衣装。琥珀色的眼睛。

和自己极为相像的脸。

除了发色和衣服的颜色不一样之外，说对方是自己镜子里走出来的人物也毫无违和。

对方显然也愣住了，呆呆地看着傻渣，一瞬间仿佛忘记了原本的目的。

那感觉就仿佛有电流通过全身，明明触动了身体的每一个细胞，却因为感觉到酥麻而动弹不得。

“你是……？”

“你是……？”

心中的空洞骤然被填满。仿佛终于寻觅到了记忆中最熟悉的脸——虽然今早照镜子的时候就见过。

沉默的风轻轻从两人中间吹过。两人围着的白色围巾在空气中悠悠飘着。

琥珀色的眼睛互相对视着，仿佛要把对方牢牢刻在眼底一般。

良久，两个声音几乎在同一时间响起。

“绿风。”

“黑牙。”

那是他们向对方报上的“名字”。自然不会是本名，谁愚蠢到对初次见面的敌人报上本名？那只是工作时被赋予的头衔或者称号一样的东西罢了。

可是那称号一样的名字，某种意义上大概更能描述清楚自己这个存在吧。

……

傻渣忘记了自己是怎么回来的，明明只是白天的事，却感觉隔了半个世纪之久。

在据点的门前，他对要不要将今天的事情报告给姐姐而感到犹豫。

可进去后他就为自己的犹豫不决感到可笑。姐姐今天也不在据点。

最近王城那边似乎很忙，姐姐已经很少过来打理这边了。

到底有多少天没有见到面了呢？一周，半个月，还是半年？

感觉生无可恋的傻渣，不理会其他同伴的邀请，径直走回自己的房间，衣服都没换就躺床上倒头就睡。

今晚梦到的依然是姐姐。

他是孤儿，从小就懂得弱肉强食的丛林法则，做着不太光彩的勾当。直到遇见现在被他成为姐姐的人。是姐姐拯救了他，所以他也要在能力范围之内，成为姐姐的耳和眼，剑与盾。

他从不避讳自己恋姐。

……

可是今晚确实有什么不太一样。

他睡得很浅。因为职业需要他一直都睡得很浅。可与能维持最基本睡眠需要的往时不太一样的是，今晚他总是莫名醒来。

和只有姐姐的梦境不同，醒来时他脑中有的却是白天那位黑发少年。

……和对姐姐的感情，不一样。

在第七次清醒后，傻渣终于放弃了挣扎。他先是洗了个脸，然后找了件外套披在身上，最后打开窗口一个翻身就轻盈地落在了街道上。

夜间散步。

……不知不觉走到白天来过的那条巷子附近。空气中隐隐夹杂着音乐。

流畅的乐声中隐含着一丝悲伤。吹奏者怕是跟他一样，拥抱着心事无法入眠而徘徊在午夜。

傻渣突然产生了兴趣。他屏住气息，慢慢搜索着声音的来源，然后轻轻靠近，尽量不打扰到对方。

可是乐声依然在傻渣才刚远远看到吹奏者后背的时候停了下来。

对方背对着傻渣，将口琴缓缓从嘴边拿开，似是自言自语一般：“……是你啊。”

“是我，”傻渣轻轻地回着话，“抱歉，没打算打断你的。曲子很好听。”

“谢谢，”黑发少年转过身，嘴角挂着略带寂寞的微笑，“一起散个步么？”

……

“大概是姐姐教我的。”在被傻渣问及曲子出处时，黑发少年淡淡地说。

“姐姐啊……”傻渣若有所思。

“……嗯。怎么了？”觉察到傻渣的心不在焉，黑发少年问道。

“啊没事，”傻渣回过神来，“抱歉，不小心想到了自己的姐姐。不过最近不怎么有机会见面……”

“是吗，”黑发少年低头望着脚下的路，轻轻说道，“你们感情应该很好吧。”

“嗯。马马虎虎。”傻渣不好意思地别过脸。

“……这样啊。”说完，黑发少年沉默下来，低着头朝前面走了一小段路。

“我曾经有两位姐姐，”良久，他轻轻开口，“一位教会了我曲子的吹奏方法，另一位则非常喜欢听我吹奏这首曲子。”

“可是直到今天以前，我什么都不记得。”

“而且我也已经再也没办法回到她们身边。”

傻渣看不清黑发少年的表情。但他突然有种冲动想要让对方安静下来。也许是换位思考之后的危机意识，也许是同为姐控的惺惺相惜，又或者那其中夹杂着什么其他的感情，他不希望对方再说出任何悲伤的话语。

于是他狠狠抱紧了对方。让对方的脸埋入自己的胸膛。

他通过紧贴的肌肤感受到了微弱的呜咽声。但他知道对方并没有哭。

“我们……好像并不仅仅是长得有点像，”傻渣鬼使神差地说道，“如果你愿意——”

“或许在各自的任务和立场之外，我可以当你的亲人。”

避开了所有身不由己的工作，他们开始进行最无关紧要却也可能是最接近彼此真实的闲聊。

那晚他们都没有回家。

……

黑发少年——白花公主在拂晓的时候回到了自己的临时住所。

得写昨天的报告书。他摊开了桌上的羊皮纸。

他的角色还没完全转换过来，明明是在工作模式下，却满脑子想着昨晚抱紧他的绿发少年。

他提起笔犹豫了很久，终于还是决定只将绿风的事情写在自己的私人日记里。

绿风是……与这份工作完全无关的人。用不着报告。

羊皮纸开始在笔的作用下发出沙沙声。

房间里的空气很安静。

傻渣。他不知不觉呼出这样一个名字。他一直知道对方的真名，甚至都不需要调查。

既然都是同行，这都是像呼吸一般理所当然的事。想必自己的资料也早就已经在对方的手上了吧。

可那又有什么关系？他无论是朋友、竞争对手乃至是迪恩王弟，无论被称呼为傻渣或是绿风，那些又有什么关系？名字和身份只是空虚的代号，无论怎么变换，唯有那个抱紧自己的绿发少年才是永恒。

如果他愿意，他会不会在半夜偷偷攀爬到自己的阳台，将采撷到的新鲜花朵搁在窗边然后悄悄离去？又或者在月光下轻轻吟唱歌曲，鼓动自己跳入他的怀里？——可那怎么看都不像是他会采取的行动。

……自己到底在想什么啊。这也不像是自己会产生的想法吧？

白花公主将笔掷到桌子上，双手托腮陷入了沉思。

桌上的口琴在渐渐西斜的阳光下似是镀上了金色的流光，仿佛姐姐们在守望者苦恼的他。

黑发的少年突然陷入了深深的自责。

……

傻渣是在第三天傍晚回来的。

当他拖着疲惫的身躯，逆着光线向王城的方向走的时候，看见了一个熟悉的身影。

迪恩的女王孤身一人站在城门前，张开双臂等着将他拥入怀里。

“傻渣，”他的姐姐温柔地呼唤他，“欢迎回来。”

她什么也没有问，什么也不会问。只是一如既往，保护着能让他安心休憩的港湾。

那是他半生的光。

是给予处于深渊中的他的唯一救赎。

可他却已经有着不得不瞒着她的秘密了。

……

他们后来偷偷见面了很多次。每次都小心翼翼地提防着对方触及自己的立场和工作，每次都只是聊着无关紧要的话题，可却每次都能连接上彼此内心最深处。

对他们无论哪一方来说，另一方都像是镜子。毫不保留地映照着彼此最真实的姿态，接受、却又返还着一切——即使人照镜子时只能看见自己的正面。

可无论如何，那已经是他们能拿出的全部。

最近的一次，不知是谁开玩笑说想看看衣服下面是不是也是一样相似，于是他们就自然而然地聊到了白花公主的床上。

分别的时候他们还差点围错对方的围巾。

……

白花公主觉得现在这样很幸福。他希望能一直维持现状。

反正是刺探邻国组织实力的工作，慢慢来，拖延着做吧。

毕竟欲速则不达，父亲应该也能明白这个道理。

……可他却低估了绅士对于女装少年的执念。

久久盼不回儿子的国王终于愤怒了。他迅速拟定了对邻国的侵略计划，同时派遣手下将一封加急的召回密信送到了白花公主的临时住处。

据他身边的大臣说，国王眼里露出的凶光即使被他所戴的眼镜抵挡了不少也依然足以将大殿两侧直径两米的石柱射穿。

……

傻渣最近一直很忙。

隔壁的神经病国王年底搞事，害得密探们工作量骤增，连私会小情人的时间都没有了。

真是丧心病狂。

在他忙得昏天暗地已经不知今夕是何年的某天夜里，当他终于完成了当天工作打算回房间好好睡一觉时，房间的窗台被人偷偷从外面撬开了。

有黑发少年钻了进来。

“是你。”傻渣皱了皱眉，张了张嘴最终还是没有吐出他的疑问。

怎么突然找上这里？这里可是敌方阵地啊。

“……想见你。”与说出的话语不同，黑发少年的声音冷静得过头。

“见我？”

“嗯。”

伴随着冷静坚定的回应，黑发少年迅速靠近傻渣，用力地吻上了他的唇。

傻渣带着疑惑回应了他。但很快，代号绿风的密探就明白了一件事。

……因为没有下次了啊。

绿发的少年感到自己渐渐被悲伤和愤怒支配，但他没有克制自己。

他将黑发少年狠狠压到了地上。

“其实刚见到你的第一面，”他说，“我曾经怀疑过我们会不会是失散多年的兄弟。”

“可后来，这个念头就永远打消了。”

“毕竟——”

他扯开了下面的人的衣服。

“哪有兄弟会做这种事？”

（以下的作者不乐意写了请各位自行脑补）

白花公主带走了傻渣的围巾，留下了自己的。

或许只是单纯因为房间昏暗而搞错了，但傻渣却有充分的理由相信这是他特意留给自己的纪念品。

只要战争成为事实，他们大概还是会相见的。

可再见面的时候，他们应该已经无法相认了吧？不仅如此，也许还会打得你死我活。

……到时候能死在一块也不错。

傻渣走近洗脸盆，将整个脸都狠狠埋进木盆里冰冷的水中。良久，抬起头来狠狠拍打了自己的脸。

他换上平时工作所穿的衣服，然后若无其事地下楼了。

去推进那无论他愿与不愿的，与白花公主的重逢进程。


End file.
